Marish Clan (Aquamarine1212)
The Marish Clan 'was a small family group that lived in the marshland in the Lake. The Marish Clan later became part of The Cats Around the Lake, and many cats went on to be the first members of Lakeclan. Clan Description The Marish Clan are a relatively new clan around the Lake, only having been around for a few generations. Marish cats are excellent swimmers and fisherman due to their location in the marsh. They are relatively unbothered by water and their most common prey include ducks, comorants, fish and sandpipers. The Marish Clan deal with the threat of otters regularily and have learned tactics to outsmart them. The Marish clan operate more like a family than a clan. Their hiearchy is determined very informally and mostly based on seniority and who naturally takes on the position of leader in a given situation. The Marish Clan are a clan of outsiders - most of them are cats who were turned away from the older and more established clans around the lake. The Marish Clan therefore don't hold much stake in tradition. They're known for being adaptable and unpredictable. Marish cats typically have glossy, water-shedding fur with a thick undercoat, and tend to be colored gray or white. The Marish Clan, because of their origins, are much more welcoming to outsiders and oftentimes will take in troublemakers or even cats who've been banished from the other clans. They like to stir up trouble and often argue with the other clans. The Marish Clan value creativity, diplomacy and individuality. It's believed that Marish cats are more inclined towards the "ka" of "The Whisker" or "The Heart". Beliefs Most Marish cats believe in an afterlife where cats pass on and become a spirit as part of The Ancestors. This belief system is commonly held among all the cats of the lake. Their belief's center around the concept of '"kriger", '''or '''the warrior spirit. This idea is essentially that each cat has their own "kriger" which acts as a sort of spiritual energy. "Kriger" are composed of six different parts, called "ka'''". '''Each "ka" represents a different strength set. Each cat has a different amount of each type of "ka". Some are more well-balanced, with near equal amounts of each "ka". Others have a singular "ka" they are exceptionally good at. The other role that "ka" play is in deciding what type of spirit a cat becomes after death. Each "ka" corresponds to a certain element. There are six different elements in Lakeclan beliefs, each of which have their respective "ka". These elemental spirits can be good or evil, depending on what the cat was like in life. Good cats become good spirits, while bad cats become bad spirits. The spirits control the weather, the seasons, natural events, and the sun, moon and stars. For this reason banishment is much more common than execution for crimes. If you kill an evil cat, they become an evil spirit and will linger on to cause disasters. The seventh special type of spirit is the '''Star '''spirit. These are the spirits of kits who passed on before they could properly develop a "ka" and serve their clan. Star spirits are believed to bring hope in times of hardship Territory The cats of the Marish Clan live in the marshland in the Lake. Their camp is on an island that can only be reached by wading through the water. '''Marshland - '''A area of marshland and islands in the lake. A good spot for catching frogs and water birds. The water is very shallow and most cats never get up to their bellies in the water. Traditions and Ceremonies Coming Soon Clan Hierarchy In the Marish Clan, the hierachy is very informal and always shifting. There are several cats in the clan that act as leaders. Most of the time, seniority determines the amount of respect and influence a cat has in the clan. The clan operates very democratically, with most decisions being at the mercy of popular opinion. The clan oftentimes feels more like a familial structure than a formal one. Trivia Coming Soon See Also *Hillock Clan *Dale Clan *Greenwood Clan *Alp Clan